1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a determination device that determines the direction of a face, a determination method of determining the direction of a face, and a non-transitory storage medium on which a determination program is recorded.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, attention has been given to a technique of estimating the direction of the face of a person based on an image taken by a camera. For example, a technique of estimating the direction of the face of a person watching the television, a person playing a computer game, or a person driving a vehicle or a train has been eagerly developed.
For example, known is a technique of the related art in which a plurality of detectors are used to determine the direction of a face (hereinafter referred to as the “face direction”) of a person in an image of the face of the person (hereinafter referred to as a “face image”). The detectors have been allowed to learn in advance to detect the face of a person who is facing front (hereinafter referred to as a “frontal face”) or the face of a person who is looking away (hereinafter referred to as a “profile”), in the face image (see, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2011-134045). In this technique of the related art, the face direction is determined based on the reliability of the detection results obtained by the plurality of face direction detectors each detecting a corresponding one of the frontal face, the profile, and the like.